L'Image Dans le Miroir
by Cyanna Grayce
Summary: What happens when Rogue is faced with a child who is a mirror image of her after being used for one of Sinister's experiments?


_**DISCLAIMER: The characters of the X-Men belong to Marvel. They do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of writing my own story based upon the pain, sufferings, and aggravations that they have suffered over the years. I make no monetary gains off of this; only the pleasure of releasing my creative genius through the written word. Thanks for not suing me, Mr. Lee!**_

_Caldecott, Mississippi_

The day had dawned dark and cold over the fields of Caldecott, Mississippi; promising the sharp snaps of wind that winter brought to this temperate climate. _Cuts ta the bone_, she sighed silently as she pulled her cloak tighter around her slender frame. _Fits. _Dark emerald eyes glazed down at the stone before her with sadness as the words of the minister droned on over her ears. _Aunt Carrie…Ah hate that it had ta end this soon. Least ya got to say your peace before ya went_.

The stone was simple to match the woman who had raised her. Stern, stubborn in love and heartache, her Aunt Carrie had loved her. Been abandoned by her. Been redeemed through her. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ah just…wanted ta say Ah'm sorry, child." The kind eyes of the priest fell upon her. She nodded, grasping at the bundles of cloth in her gloved hands. "It was nice. Thank ya for what you said." He nodded, regarded her sadly for a moment before continuing up to the warmth of the car that awaited him on the path.

She didn't turn, only continuing to stare at the stone before her. _It's so…final. No matter what Ah did, no matter who Ah became, Ah always had ya to come back to. Guess Ah didn't realize how much Ah needed ya til it was too late. _

"It's always sad when one is left alone, isn't it, my dear?" Smooth words dripping with malice formed around her and the chill in the air deepened before the grave. "Truly alone.."

"Ah'm not in the mood, Sinister." Rogue sighed, her tone slow, sad, resigned. "Go pick another cat out of tha litter to play with."

The chuckle behind her reached her ears and she turned slowly. The strain of the last few days showed in thin lines across her porcelain skin. "Oh my dear Marie…my dear Southern belle. If only that were possible." The grass shifted beneath his feet as he moved quickly to close the gap between them. Rogue winced inwardly at the blackened eyes and sharpened grin that greeted her. "But you…I have plans for you." His hand swept out and grasped empty air as she lifted up above him, glaring down as her hands balled into fists. "Ah said to leave me alone, Sinister. You sure don't know how to listen."

The chuckle returned as she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck then heard, rather than felt, the ground coming up to meet her as she fell into darkness. "Good shot, my dear." He nodded to Vertigo as she stood from behind a tombstone. "Grab her." A wave of his hand and she was lifted, limp and motionless, towards the darkened door that had opened behind him. Grinning, he watched as she was carried into the darkness. "Yes…very good."

_Westminster, New York_

"What Stormie thinkin', callin' meetin's at 8:30, mon amie? She got somethin' against Remy?" Remy LeBeau groaned as he stormed into the war room, rubbing sharp sleep from his dark eyes as his question was greeted by a growl from the mutant known as Wolverine. _He don't look much better_, Remy noted with a smirk as he slumped into a chair. Dark circles jumped from pale skin that was shaded by the whiskers that framed his face. "Shut up, Gumbo."

The others were already there, watching the proceeding with veiled amusement. Jean Gray was leaning against the computer system while her husband, Scott Summers, thumbed through papers that were stacked before him. Hank McCoy was typing furiously on the computer, muttering under his breath as his enlarged fingers struck extra keys on the board before him. "Now, now, boys." Jean smirked above the brim of her coffee cup. "Ororo has a very good reason to begin the briefings early. Helps you get your day started."

"Correct, Jean." The voice was low, but brimming with power as the slender form of Storm slipped into the room. White hair contrasted brightly against her rich skin, her pale eyes sparkling. "We are getting an increase in distress calls from our mutant allies around the globe. Their needs should be discussed immediately."

"Hey, where's Rogue? She don't have ta come so early?" Remy's brow knitted together "Dat not fair, Stormie. She get ta stay in bed, Gambit do too."

Storm drew herself up, glaring down at her friend. "Certainly, Gambit. If she were here. Rogue had a family emergency that called her away a few days ago. I'm surprised it has taken you this long to notice her absence."

"What kinda emergency?" Gambit returned her glare "Why she not tell me, eh? She tell me ever'thing."

Storm glanced over at Jean, who nodded before she continued. "A death in her family, Gambit. She had to attend the funeral. Now if we may continue?"

He nodded, turning his attention to the screen that appeared in the midst of the table. _La femme need me, she tell me. Gambit know where he not wanted, no? _He folded his arms as Storm continued, allowing the nagging feeling in his chest to distract him from the dangers of the day.

_The Savage Lands_

_Ah'd been there before. When Cody died, when Destiny died, when each of the X-Men died. Funerals are nothin' new ta me. The feeling of sadness is different though. Heart wrenchin'. Thought my childhood died with Cody. Didn't know Ah could lose it all over again_.

Her thoughts were clear as she awoke slowly, groaning at the pressure around her throat and the new cold that had settled in her bones. As her eyes opened, she moaned aloud as the cage brought back the image of Sinister, the pain in her neck, the falling. Reaching up slowly, she flexed her fingers and moved her knees up to her chest. _Nothin' broken_. She grimaced as her fingers found the collar. Genoshan.

The sound of his footsteps resounded through the hall before her prison. The tiny cell wasn't impregnable. But without her powers, without her strength, it was impossible. "Ah, my dear. You've awaken. Though I must say, I've seen you much worse for the wear." He stood before her, the image broken by the bars that caged her. She stayed still, pulling her knees up to her chest and glaring at him as she hugged them closer to her body. "What, Sinister? Ya got me. Now what?"

"Experimentation, my dear." He unlocked the cage and stepped inside. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her upward. A hand wrapped around her ponytail, yanking her head back to allow the white wisps that framed her face to fall loose. A satisfied growl escaped from his lips as he traced a finger down her jaw. "Your beauty hides the strength of your mutation. What dangers could your DNA produce?" She physically shuddered, jerking her head away from his grasp only to groan as he jerked her ponytail backwards. "Come."

Shoving her forward, he lead her through the caves where the prison was kept. Broken eyes met her wildly as the shrieks of the mad followed their steps down the hall. All beaten, all succumbed to the scientific workings of the being who had become their God. Rogue tried to ignore them, tried to think of a way out, tried to think of a way to free them as she was met with one grotesque form after another. _Get the X-Men...call for Jean_. Her thoughts were still clear, uncertain. _Don't put them in danger. Don't bring them here if ya can get out of this yourself, girl._

One mutant had ripped out his wings; marked by the bloody stumps that emerged from the scars that ran down his body. His hands throwing feathers streaked with white at her as, in his laughter, he declared her Queen of the Blessed. Another huddled against the steel of the bars, staring outward with blackened sockets where her eyes used to be. "M'lord! M'lord! I can see again, m'lord! Ye will be rich in ye favors!" Her laughter mingled with the shrieks of their twisted chorus. Hands missing fingers, stumps missing hands grabbed for her as their pain filled her ears. She shuddered, stumbling away from brightened eyes and broken souls that filled the shadows around her.

"Failures." Sinister snarled in disgust. "All failed. All weak. Will you do the same, Marie? Will you give me," a jerk of her arm caused her to stumble against him, "what I seek, or will I discard you to be forgotten as well?" She hissed against the sharp pain in her shoulder, glaring up at him in defiant silence. He turned away and led her into the cavern.

In another place and time, it would have been beautiful. Deep shadows cast by the sun danced against the bright reds and gold that adorned the rock formations. But here it was ugly; lined with beeping machines, medical tables, tubes. The red that adorned the floor was that of dried blood, specks of bone, and bits of hair. They stopped before one of the tables and he pushed her against it. "Up."

_Buy time, girl. Ya know he likes ta brag...likes ta talk. Make him. _She turned towards him, cocking her head to the side as she studied him. "Alright, Sinister. Ah bite. What is it this time? Genetics of female mutants? Makin' mutant babies for an all powerful army? What's ya plan?"

The chill that had been with her since the cemetery deepened in her bones as he laughed. "You'll find out." Grabbing her, he threw her up on the table. "My assistants are...away." He hissed as he grabbed the restraints on her hands and unlocked them. Pulling them off, he growled as she swung, bringing the metal up block her punch. She cried out as that metal met with her jaw, forcing her head to snap to the side and bang against the cold steel beneath her.

As the darkness began to threaten the edges of her vision, she felt clamps snap around her wrists and ankles. A groan escaped as she turned her gaze upwards to see Sinister leaning over, brushing the edge of a scalpel over her coat, her sweater, her pants. "Oh yes, my dear. Very important research." He hissed as her clothing was removed. _Call Jean...call Jean..._ Her thoughts were fading into the darkness, her focus shifting between the feeling of the air against her skin and the need to call for help. The cold metal clamping around her head sent shivers through her as her legs were lifted. _Jean..._the thought was a whisper until she felt the shock being sent through her, turning that whisper into a scream.

_Westminster, New York_

Ororo's voice was broken from her observations as Jean's scream resounded throughout the briefing room, mingling with the sounds as her cup shattered on the floor.

"What.."

"Jean!" Scott scrambled over to his wife, cradling her gently in his arms as she gasped. Storm and the others rushed to her as Hank grabbed a hold of her hands. She moaned with a pain that threatened to bring her into darkness, shattering her thoughts as she gasped for breath. Her eyes wide, she looked to Scott as she leaned into his embrace. "It's Rogue...oh, god...Scott."

"What you mean, Jean?" Gambit shoved through, standing before the huddled form.

"I..."

The red in Remy's eyes glowed as he grabbed her arm. "Tell me.."

"Gambit!" Ororo's voice sliced through his revere. "Release her." Reaching over to place a gentle hand on his arm, she pulled. "Release her." She said softly, watching him as the grip slackened and fell.

"She's hurting...badly." Jean groaned "Not from the death; but physically. Her thoughts are jumbled. Darkness...cold...shock..." The telepath's voice broke as she turned her gaze to the Cajun. "Sinister." She whispered.

Gambit turned sharply and moved swiftly to the door, stopping once more at Ororo's voice. "Gambit. Gambit, we all must go. Please give us a moment."

"She don't got a moment, Stormy." He turned towards her, his face stiff with anger. "How he get her, anyway? Tho't he was after dem." The gloved hand jabbed a finger towards the couple. Scott helped Jean up, whispering softly to her as she was nodding slowly. "All dis talk about de other mutants when one of our own is de one..."

"We are going to retrieve her, Gambit." Ororo sighed as she moved over to him, turning to nod to the others. "Lets go."

_The Savage Lands_

"She is here, Scott. I feel it." Jean's voice was clear of the pain that had filled it earlier that morning. It had taken her almost an hour to lose the last of the pain that had shot through her head during the briefing.

"The usual place?" Wolverine's growl was marked by the distinct schick! of his claws as they sliced in and out of his hands. She nodded, looking back at Remy who had spent the trip glaring in silence out of the window of the Blackbird. "Have you been able to make contact?" Scott's voice broke through and she shook her head sadly. "No. Let's hope its not too late."

_She wanted to die; wanted to end the burning that was running through her veins. Yet her body refused to listen to her. To take her advice. To stop fighting_.

She felt his probes through the pain and heard him humming some of the same classical tunes she often teased Hank about. She had lost her voice from the screams and found that only dry whimpers were all she could manage. Turning her head, she glanced down to where he stood. _Demon_...she groaned as she noted the blood that matted his chest.

"Truly interesting, my dear." He hummed as he brought the scalpel down and another wave of pain shot through her weakened body. The demon grin spread over his face as she felt him probe her and release her. "But for now, I must release you before your friends arrive. Shall we make the date for a later time..." Pressing the knob closest to him, she jerked before the blessed darkness filled her mind and took her away from the macabre scene of the demon drenched in her blood.

They arrived with all the finery that years of rescues had blessed them with. Each member slipped silently through the narrow corridors of the cave. Doors were blasted, locks were slashed, any unfortunate guard that stood in their way joined a list of the maimed and disabled. Gambit was steady in his approach, stopping only to fling his signature cards at an oncoming perpetrator. _I knew dat femme be in trouble_. _Felt it in des bones_. His eyes sparkled red at the thought of meeting with Sinister. _Mes frere d'la mort...always around de corner, no? _

"Scott...there! The chamber. It's the only place large enough.." Jean's words were cut to silence as the metal from the doors shrieked under the strain of ademantium.

"Never said I didn't have manners, Red." Logan's grin was cold as he turned, then froze at the scene before him.

"Wha'.." Gambit pushed past and bolted to the table in the center of the room. Stopping short of the form that lay there, he trembled slightly as his gloved hand brushed against the swollen cheek that was darkening from red to purple. "Ah, chere...how ya always get in de's messes, eh?" He whispered, noting the collar tight around her throat. _Even now...even in dis..._Those dark eyes dimmed at the sight of the blood pooled around the end of table. Turning back, he reached for her wrist, finding it free of restraint.

"Gambit..." Hank's voice cut through his automated movements. "We must get her to the mansion. Is she..."

"She still wit us, mon ami." Gathering her in his arms, he turned to the others with a smile formed from years of charm. "We not late after all."

_Westminster, New York_

_Ah could always feel 'em in my head. No matter what kinda scrape Ah managed ta get into, it was like Ah'd had my own little army just waitin' ta help me. Danvers was the best...the strongest...Danvers saved me from the Genoshians once. Kept me sane through those nights in that cell. The animal cages. Sinister's hole wasn't nothin' like that. Remy...how'd ya do it sugah? How'd ya live under him for so long? The evil. Guess we all do what we got to survive...it's in tha blood..._

The slow, steady sound of machines beeping brought her out of the darkness he had put her in. Groaning softly, she shifted against the wires and tubes running to her. The pressure of the collar around her neck shoved the pain back into her mind. The scream she released came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"Hank..Hank, she's awake." Ororo's voice cracked a little as she stabbed at the button on the intercom. "I'm on my way, Storm." His thick voice eradiated a warmth that brought tears beneath her closed eyes as she struggled to open them. She stopped trying as she heard the medical lab's doors open, and his voice filling the air around her.

"Mon Deau, merci!" She recognized Remy's voice before she felt his hand wrap around her own bare one. Flinching, she jerked her hand away and he chuckled. "Ah, chere...still playin' hard to get, no? Dat's alright...Remy know how ta catch la femme."

Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked back those tears as she focused on the man before her. His slender face was framed by a darkened stubble, his black eyes rimmed red. Opening her mouth to speak, she choked on her words as they formed. "Took ya gettin' me in a hospital bed before ya could catch me, Swamp Rat. Even then..."

"Oh yeh, Stormie. She be fine. Mean as eveh." A chuckle escaped from him as he looked up to Storm, who grinned as she moved over to the two.

"Welcome back, my dear Marie. You have been missed, child." Ororo's smile brightened her creamed complexion as she leaned in to brush a stray white hair from her head. "You are home now...and safe."

Marie smiled, closing her eyes as a wave of exhaustion weakened her. Or maybe it's tha Swamp Rat's doin'. Makin' me swoon over holdin' mah hand. The feel of his hand felt so good to her; so real. She relished in it's warmth as a comforting darkness blanketed her thoughts into sleep..

Westminster, New York-Some 4years in the Future

She had been looking for a day to relax; alone from the crowded halls of Xavier's mansion. Away from the imploring eyes of her team members. Away from the world. Marie closed her eyes and soared higher, breaking through the wisps of clouds that broke as her slender form sliced through the heavens above Central Park. The sounds of the families laughing below barely registered this high up and the silence of the skies allowed her to find peace. Not to think.

It had been four years to the day of her Aunt Carrie's burial. For the past three, she spent this day in Caldecott. Moarning what had been. More importantly, what could've been, sugah. She smiled grimly to herself as she reached out into nothingness to allow the winds to push her forward. What should've been. Should've been married by now. Had a couple a kids with Cody and lived tha traditional life of a small-town country girl.

She sighed softly to herself as she began to coast downward. Ah hate this feelin'. Like nothin'; not even tha sky is big enough ta take in all mah issues. Ah..

It was the fringes of a high pitched scream that broke her out of her revere and froze her in the sky. "What the..." Curious, she swooped down further, following the faint echoes of the scream as it wavered and faded into the crisp winter air. Dark emerald eyes narrowed as she approached a thin woman, crouched down and whispering furiously. She chuckled softly as she hovered. 'member givin' my mama tha fits...

Marie gasped as the child broke free of the woman's grasp. Plump arms crossed the tiny figure as her small mouth puckered in a pout of defiance. "Ah said no!" The child breathed heavily as she turned her back to Rogue. Thick auburn locks fell in soft waves down the child's back, broken by a crown of white curls that rolled softly across those waves. Why...what in tha world? She...she looks like me...

She landed softly in the shadows of the trees along the path. Moving forward, she approached the woman and child on the path. As she came closer, the child turned and looked to her, grinning brightly as she ran up to Rogue. "You!" She cried happily to Rogue's confusion. Reaching up, she grabbed ahold of Marie's bare arm as the grin turned malicious. "You're the one Ah've been searchin' for!"

Marie gasped, staring at the child in amazement as she felt a sharp twinge and familiar pull that came with skin to skin contact. "No! No...don't!" She cried out; at first in fear for the child, but then for herself.

She's...she's absorbin' me!

The twinge became a burn as Rogue jerked her arm quickly from the child's grasp, staring at her as the child ran back to the woman. "no...wait..." Her voice was weak, her legs unsteady. It was as if all the energy had been sucked from her frame.

This...this must be...what it feels like...

The woman swooped the child up in her arms, watching Rogue with a smirk as she nodded to the girl. "Good, my Claryce...good." The bright brown of the woman's eyes shifted to yellow as the smirk shifted into a grin. "Oh my dear Marie...how you have learned nothing. Ah, but it is always the hope of a mother to see her child outdo her."

Her mind was still foggy; sluggish from the contact, but she reached out towards Mystique as if to take a swing at her only to have her hand drop back down to her side. "Mother? Mystique...what...what are you sayin'?"

The golden eyes shifted, gleaming like a cat as she sauntered back over to Marie with the child in her arms. "Marie..meet your daughter...Claryce, honey...introduce yourself properly."

The child smiled sweetly and reached out to grab ahold of Rogue's cheek. She stared at the child, groaning aloud as the memories seeped back into her mind.

Dark...blood...cages..Sinister.

Her eyes widened as she watched the child. The little specks of golden green in the child's eyes shown with glee as the filter shifted and she felt the pull of her energy again. "No...stop..." She shuddered as the child's second hand grabbed ahold of her jaw. The world was hazy. People shifting in place. Shadows welcomed her as she slid into unconsciousness.

Mystique clucked her tongue as she pulled the child's hands away. "Now Claryce...play nice." She grinned as they stepped backward into the portal that had opened up behind them. "You'll get to play again quite soon enough with this one..."

"Hank!"

Her voice shattered the afternoon calm of the mansion as she stormed through the halls to Hank's office near the med lab. Students scrambled and ducked as the slender form flew past them.

"Rogue..Marie..." Storm's voice met deaf ears as she followed her down the hall. "You must calm yourself!"

"Hank!" Marie landed lightly before the office doors and jerked it opened. "What in the hell did he do ta me?"

"Good afternoon, Rogue!" Soft blue eyes turned to meet her sharp emerald ones. "You must have something on your mind...won't you have a seat?"

"Cut it out, Hank. Sinister...what did he do ta me? Back...back when he got me before...back when ya'll found me. What did he do?" She began to pace in anger, in confusion, crossing her arms against the chill that had suddenly developed inside her.

"My dear, we only found abrasions. There were some lacerations, but when we ran the tests, nothing appeared amiss. Come...sit. What's wrong?"

She shuddered, turning to him with eyes dampened by frightened tears. "Ah..Ah ran into Mystique. In the Park. She...she had a child wit' her...small. Hank, the girl looked like meh...talked like meh. She...she absorbed meh. She was...mean."

The shocked silence that met her settled slowly as Hank watched her. "Oh dear..."

_The War Room-Xavier's School _

"Is it cloning?"

Scott Summers gazed out at the group surrounding the war room, leaning forward to observe each available member of the X-Men gazed back at him.

"Could be, Bub. Sinister ain't one to shy away from a little gene-splicin'." Logan growled back as he met Rogue's eyes. The fear and confusion had left her feeling angry and it showed through the line of her jaw; the way she clinched her hands as if she could break something. _Hell, ya can smell it on 'er._

"It don't matter." She glared at Logan, meeting his gaze with a fierce one of her own. "She is _mine_. We gotta get her away from Sinister."

"Chere..." Gambit leaned over, covering her gloved hand with his own. "Chere, how you know dis, eh? How you know she is your la petit femme? Could just.."

"It don't matter." She said again, teeth clenched as she shoved Remy's hand away from her own. "She looked like me...did everything like me...Mystique said.."

"Mystique ain't known for her honesty, chere." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Could jus' be pullin' ya chain...get ya all worked up..."

"Extorting your emotions." Ororo finished as she shook her head. "This would not be the first time, Rogue."

"It...don't...matter." She stood suddenly, ignoring her chair as it crashed to the floor behind her. "Either ya'll help me or don't. Ah gotta go find her."

"Scott, Ororo. Cerebro has picked up a disturbance on Ellis Island. I believe this is her." Jean's voice broke through the communicator stationed in the room.

"We're on it, Jean." Scott stood and nodded as the other X-Men filed from the room, noting that the anger that had marred Marie's face only moments before had given away to relief as she pushed by him and out door.

_Elis Island, New York_

"Alright, team. Fan out. It's a child, but if she can absorb you, don't let her touch you!" Scott's orders were simple as they landed but the scene below them was chaotic. Crowds of tourists were stampeding the ferries that brought them to the historical landmark. Those who did not join them were crumpled, creating a path that led up to the double entry doors. There, at the top, was a tiny child whose dark red locks danced playfully with her white ones as the winds tossed them around her head. Her dark green eyes were gleaming as latched onto another soul attempting to escape her.

"Claryce!" Rogue launched into the air from the steps of the Blackbird, landing just in front of the child as the X-Men formed behind her. "Stop this! You are hurting them."

The dark green glow shimmered as the child huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "No. No...no! Ah don't want ta"

Rogue heard a low whistle as Gambit came up behind her. "La petit femme really _is_ l'image dans le miroir, chere. Seen dat look too many times..."

"Claryce. You can't do this, sugah. Ah.."

"Yes you can." The form that appeared behind the girl stepped out from the deepening afternoon shadows The sharp fangs and black eyes gleamed as they looked to Rogue and the others. "Mystique has trained her well. Much like she did you, Marie." Mystique followed out of the darkness to stand beside Sinister. Her words were cold, harsh coming from the woman who Rogue had considered her savior. Her mother.

"You left me no choice but to replace you. Claryce has done nicely." Her gaze fell lovingly on the girl. "She has everything that you had except one thing...fear."

Oh, my dear Rogue. You have no idea how powerful my creation is. Do you not remember?" Sinister's clawed hand reached for the child's and she took it willingly, glaring at those who stood before her and leaning into his cloak.

"Mama, no...Sinister, what did ya do...Get away from her!"

Rogue reacted quickly, flying into Sinister to knock him back. Yet a blast from the child stunned her, causing her to land at the little girl's feet with a grunt of flustration.

Shaking her head, she found herself transfixed upon the tiny figure who had approached her, oblivious to the sudden violence that had arupted between the two surrounding the girl and the X-Men.

"Oh, Marie...Mama..." Her voice was small and soothing as she knelt down. "Ah just want ta love you. Please let meh love on you." She smiled as she circled her arms around Rogue's neck, hugging her tightly.

The two forms were entrwined as Marie's scream resounded from the pain caused by the feeling that her very essence was being ripped from her body. She felt a burning, a pulling, a shock that left her shuddering for breath. She couldn't move to reach her gloves, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She forced all of her remaining strength forward, placing her lips on the child's forehead.

The rush of memories was striking, leaving Claryce to scream a bloodcuddling noise that was choked slowly into silence. Marie found herself back in the cave, being taught to walk, to control her powers to give or to take. She cried out at the memories that no four year old should have had knowledge of; love, anger, and death.

Then it came. Claryce's first kill. It had been an old man who had stopped to help her tie her shoes. He had laughed with her, given her candy, and she repayed him with a hug. She hadn't let go. She had absorbed him until he collasped in front of her lifeless. Rogue felt the sick thrill that had run through Claryce's veins as she began to absorb the memories of mutants and humans for pleasure. For energy. Simply because she wanted it.

As the onslaught of memories crashed upon her, and the screams died down from her throat, she found herself weak and weeping for the body that was in her embrace. "Ya never should have been, child." She wept into the thick white hair before her. "Ya never should have been."

_Ah'd been there before. When Cody died, when Destiny died, when each of the X-Men died. Gravesites are nothin' new ta me. The feeling of sadness is different though. Heart wrenchin'. Thought that was over with Aunt Carrie. Didn't know Ah could go through this all over again._

_Ya safe now, Claryce. The Professor let me have a small corner in tha back of the gardens jus' for ya. Ah...Ah wanted ta save ya, girl. God knows Ah've been a wreck over what happened. Mah...ya shot mah powers inta overdrive. Sucked you in like it wasn't nothin'._

_Ah feel ya inside my head. Hear ya laughter when Ah'm afraid of touchin' ta absorb another's powers. Ah hear what Mystique taught ya. What Sinister taught ya. They got away ya know. Logan's searching tha Savage Lands now. He'll get them some way. Don't take much to get rats ta come out of a hole._

She knelt down before the small headstone and placed a single rose on the mound as a tear crept out of the corner of her eye to slide down her cheek unnoticed. She traced the carved words on the tombstone, then stood. Leaning into Remy's outstretched arm, she looked back at the stone sadly before heading back up to the Mansion. _Ah've been here before..._


End file.
